


God's Opposite

by helens78



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Eastwick (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leoben looks into Darryl's eyes and sees God's opposite.  It doesn't stop him from wanting Darryl; it just means he knows what's at stake if he gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> This really skirts the line between dub-con and non-con, and there are references to Leoben's relationship with Kara. Caveat lector!

This is what it's like to be held in someone else's cage; this is what it's like to have all the luxuries of a home but none of the freedom to leave. Leoben knows how ironic this is, even appreciates the irony, because Darryl's doing it for the same reason Leoben did it to Kara--out of love and desire and the knowledge that he's wanted in return, if only his--prisoner, partner, captive, lover--would give in and admit it. He appreciates the hypocrisy, too, because there's no lock on Darryl's door. Darryl wouldn't try to stop him if he wanted to walk away.

Leoben can't, though. There are so many things Leoben can't do. He can't bring himself to leave, even though he knows he should. He can't admit he wants this, even though every time Darryl touches him, his whole body responds. He can't tell Darryl _yes, God, yes, please--in me, need you, want you, harder, please frak me, please_ , even though his spine glows so much it nearly turns the whole room red at night.

He can't, because he looks in Darryl's eyes and he _knows_ : God has an opposite. God has a mirror image. This man, this captivating simulacrum of a man, is God's reflection, and giving in to him is turning his back on every gift God's ever offered him.

So it's a fight, every time, and it's desperate some nights, Leoben shoving against Darryl with all his strength. He slams Darryl into walls, pushes him so hard Darryl goes flying across the room. He wrestles Darryl down, pins Darryl to the floor, breathing fast, and all the while Leoben's cock is hard-- _so_ hard, God help him.

God's not helping him here.

Darryl doesn't care if Leoben fights. Darryl never gets hurt; he's never damaged by anything Leoben does to him. As soon as Leoben tires--and Leoben may be a machine, but he _does_ tire--Darryl just calmly slithers out from under Leoben's grip, wraps an arm around Leoben's waist, and rolls him over on his back. Always his back, if Leoben's fought him; always face-to-face, so Leoben can't hide from him, so Leoben can't hide the fact that he _wants_ what Darryl's doing to him. Hard cock, desperate expression, straining to get more--Darryl sees it all.

And while Darryl's pushing in, while he's pinning Leoben's arms down and frakking him, he whispers out things--sacrilegious things, outright blasphemy, things that make Leoben shake in his arms and then come all over both of them.

"I love you, too," Darryl whispers. Leoben didn't say it first, but then Darryl's not saying it in response to _Leoben's_ feelings. "I love you as much as He does."

"No--"

"Oh, yes." Darryl kisses Leoben's cheek, kisses his forehead, moves in those slow, uncompromising glides. "Yes, Leoben. Tell me--does He do this for you? Does He make you come like I do? Do you beg Him?"

Leoben _does_ beg God, sometimes; he begs God to get him out of here, he begs God to let him find the way home.

He begs God to forget him, to leave him here with Darryl and Darryl's hands and his mouth and his cock and his infinite, relentless patience.

Early morning, one day, Darryl slides a hand down Leoben's back, tracing his spine from the base of his skull to the top of his ass. Leoben can feel the red pulse of want, of need, of-- _it's not love if you don't want it_ \--running down his spine, following Darryl's hand.

"Make love to me," Darryl murmurs. "I want you to."

Leoben sucks in a breath and shakes his head. He rolls over onto his stomach and spreads his legs, spreads them wide, tilting his hips up to give Darryl the angle he likes so much.

Darryl bends his head down and rests his forehead on Leoben's shoulder. "No," he murmurs. "I want you inside me. Give that to me." His tongue goes swirling around Leoben's shoulder. "Please."

Leoben turns his head to see Darryl shifting, too; Darryl turns over onto his back and spreads _his_ legs, bending them at the knee, reaching up so his arms are above his head.

"God," Leoben whispers. Not blasphemy; prayer. "I can't--"

"I'm pretty sure you _can_." Darryl smiles, and yes--damn it, yes, he _could_ , his body could do that even if his spirit recoils at the thought. "Please, Leoben."

"Darryl--"

Darryl reaches out and strokes his fingertips down the curve of Leoben's back. "Please."

Leoben closes his eyes; he can't, he _shouldn't_ , he knows where this will all end, but--but he can't _not_ , not with Darryl lying there like that, openly wanting him, _pleading_ with him, body offered up like a gift or a sacrifice.

A sacrifice to _what_?

It doesn't matter. It can't matter anymore. Leoben sucks three fingers into his mouth, gets them wet; Darryl grins and rumbles out a satisfied noise and sighs, very softly, when Leoben sinks his fingers in deep. That's not what Leoben wanted--he wanted to make it so that this wouldn't be easy for either of them--but Darryl just opens up for him, opens up under his hand like his body's been craving this since the beginning of time.

Maybe that shouldn't surprise Leoben. Darryl's no more a man than Leoben is, for all that their bodies let them play at taking a man's pleasure in each other. Darryl's always been able to take whatever Leoben threw at him; maybe he can take even this without flinching.

Leoben covers Darryl's body with his and presses inside, slow but not careful, _taking_ Darryl--taking what he's been offered, what Darryl's trying to give. He clutches at Darryl's shoulders and drives forward again, and then again, and then he's lost in it, Darryl's arms coming around him and Darryl meeting him thrust-for-thrust, and the prayers he whispers out aren't meant for God's ears at all.

He pulls back so he can look at Darryl's face--he _needs_ to see Darryl's face when they finish this, needs to know what Darryl _feels_ at that moment, even if it means showing Darryl what's left of his own secrets.

Darryl reaches up and cups Leoben's face in his hand, and then Leoben's _there_ \--gasping as he gives up everything, body and soul, taking pleasure from Darryl and _letting_ himself take that pleasure, releasing his virtue and his ego and his faith into Darryl's body.

It's only a moment or two before Darryl goes over, too, and when he does, Leoben sees satisfaction in his eyes--more than just the satisfaction of a good frak.

It should make Leoben shiver, but it doesn't. He curls up on Darryl and closes his eyes.

 _-end-_


End file.
